


Tired

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kingsman Training, Love, M/M, Missions, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Based off of a tumblr prompt "Can we cuddle" :D





	Tired

Saying the day was long was about the biggest understatement of the century. The day was long, and then some... and then add a little bit more and you were pretty much there. It was one of those days that started way too early, didn’t have nearly enough coffee and that made time feel slowed at how painfully long it was. We’re talking it-feels-like-you’ve-been-up-for-nearly-50-hours long and what-day-is-it? long.

But the job needed to be done, and more importantly Eggsy needed you. 

He couldn't go into that mansion alone... That and there was no way in hell you were going to let him even if he wanted to. You two were a team; A pair, an unstoppable power couple, or something just as cheesy. Where he went, you followed. 

That’s just who you two were. How it’s been since you started this insane relationship, and it sure as shit wasn’t about to change today... or was it yesterday. You really didn’t know anymore, but the point was all the same.

Now, usually your missions didn’t last this long without a break, but who were you to complain? It wasn’t like a billionaire mob boss was really going to make anything easy on you, was it? To answer the question; no, he absolutely was not and he absolutely didn’t.

Why the Kingsman were sent to deal with this man was beyond you, but you definitely didn’t question Merlin’s orders. Especially after he’d made sure your relationship with Eggsy would continue being permitted. After you two got caught, you were certain you’d both be fired. But Merlin made it happen... somehow. He convinced Arthur to make an exception, and here you were nearly 2 years later incandescently in love with your coworker.

Except this wasn’t really the time to take a trip down memory lane. Not with nearly 20 hours of nonstop fighting and traveling... oh and more fighting. But at least you and Eggsy were there finally. You’d made it. 

Here you were in that son of a bitches hideout, and you were ready to kill that fucker once and for all.

The sooner you wrapped this up, the sooner you could get back to your flat, curl up with a bag of chips and snuggle the shit out of your boyfriend and dog. Then you could sleep for about a day, rinse and repeat.

If only it were that easy... Alvin MacNamon did everything in his power to ensure that didn’t happen; and he very nearly succeeded. The fight itself felt like it lasted nearly as long as the search for him had, and damn was he good at what he did. Alvin was fast, dexterous and extremely agile.

But ultimately he wasn’t good enough and sure as shit not better than you two. He fell like so many before him had in a thunderous fashion. Your effortless fighting and perfect unison was unfair to any that cross you, envied by those that watched it blossom from the start; and once more, it had saved you. 

When you thought about it, it made you smile like a child, and now as you look down at the disembodied man below you with chest rising and falling; it sept through once more filling you with a bright warmth and a cool chill of comfort. Usually the sight of a dead body should erupt other emotions, but you weren’t really thinking about MacNamon, were you?

“What you smilin’ bout, luv?” Eggsy asked you with breath hurried to match your own. 

He walked closer to you; his suit dirty and nearly ripped to pieces. Eggsy was speckled with blood, and even though he smiled you could see how tired he truly was. That golden head of hair shined in a disheveled mess atop that perfect head of his, and as you watched his steady steps; you fell in love all over again. He really was a breath of fresh air among the smog, and now like every other time he nearly took your breath away when he looked at you.

“Hm?” You asked with brows lowered. Eggsy sent you a soft smile starting in the corner of his lips as he wipe a beed of blood from his chin. “Oh. Just thinking about how I can’t wait to get home and sleep for like... a year? Yeah... a year sounds good.”

Eggsy walked closer to you, pulling the glasses from his face and stuffing them in his pocket. When he reached you he placed his hand at the nape of your neck, then kissed you softly. “Think we earned it, yeah?” 

“Oh, we absolutely did. I think we deserve the next several weeks off to recuperate... maybe even longer.” You slid your hands lightly up his chest ending at his neck; letting out a soft sigh as you scan the flecks of blood and fresh scrapes decorating his jaw. 

“What d’you s’ppose we do with our free time?” He asked innocently, pulling his hands to your hips. His azure gaze danced between your own, and there was a trickle that shot throughout your every limb offering a soft static. 

“Well firstly... I demand there be food. A lot of it. I’m talking mountains.” You answered honestly, evading the obvious reply you so desperately wanted most: Him.

“That’s my girl.” He replied pressing his hips into yours softly with a wink. With one hand he removed your glasses, placing them into your jacket pocket smoothly. “Any requests?”

“Pizza? Candy ... fries?” You laughed, closing your eyes nearly smelling and tasting it all. 

Okay, maybe sleep was really what you needed most and not food, or sex for that matter. But you’d have plenty of time for rest after you got your snacks and desert, right? Right.

“Jus so happens I know a place...” Eggsy kissed your nose affectionately, then slid his hand back to your neck lightly, eyeing you sweetly; admiring each detail that decorating your face like it was a work of art. 

You scrunched your nose softly as you smile up at him insinuating with your next words. “And just what do you think we should do, Unwin?”  
“Was gunna suggest cuddlin’.” He pursed his lips, raising a brow playfully.

With this you couldn’t help but send a soft chuckle. You certainly did like cuddling, of course you did... There weren't many things you liked more than being wrapped in those arms, actually. But your mind was a little less U rated and more along the lines of no clothing, and a lot more moaning if you were being frank...

“Cuddling?” You narrowed your eyes on him, pulling your lip between your teeth. After a moment though, you nodded sweetly pulling him into a tight hug; breathing in the fresh piney smell of his skin. “Yeah... I could go for some cuddling.” 

“An maybe after, I could show you somethin’ new I learned...” Eggsy breathed into your neck softly, lightly tracing his lips over your skin.

With a smile you pushed your mouth into the soft part of his neck, biting him softly. “Something new, hm? And just what might that be...”  
“Jus gonna have to show ya, won’I?” He slid his hand through your hair, pulling you into a fervent kiss and for a moment you both forgot where you were. 

“Bout ready to go, luv? Bet Merlin’s sick a hearin’ us.” When Eggsy pulled from you, your eyes were still closed and somehow you’d never felt more rested than you did now.  
“He certainly is.” Merlin replied in your ears, and your eyes shot open. 

You pulled your lips between your teeth sending Eggsy an almost bashful smile as you separated turning a lovely shade of red.

“Sorry... about that, Merlin...” You suppressed another laugh as the two of you made your way hand in hand out of the mansion; delusional, tired and perfectly in love. 

The day had been long, and all you needed was some food and rest. Could have used a bit more coffee, and a lot less embarrassment... But there was no way you were going to bed without having your cake and eating it too.


End file.
